


Not Coming (Maxwell Lord/Reader)

by X_WingCaptainToru25



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), wonder woman 1984 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WingCaptainToru25/pseuds/X_WingCaptainToru25
Summary: So this prompt came from a dear moot from Twitter and it’s a angsty as it gets.Maxwell Lord’s face has been seen all over the world and so the world knows who caused all the chaos that brought the world to its knees.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Original Female Character(s), Maxwell Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Not Coming (Maxwell Lord/Reader)

Maxwell Lord was on the run now from the world. Despite his fortunes drying up, he still had some cash lying around to get him the hell out of dodge and to just lay low. He had to leave his son, Alistare, with his mother because his life would be too chaotic. But even through all the bumps in the road he had you. Oh you were truly the love of his life, his rock. He felt like a fool that his quick rise to power made him lose sight of you. 

He managed to get a motel room with a bag of his belongings, two plane tickets, and a box of hair dye. Max dyed his hair back to its natural brown and not the hideous blonde he put up with his for many years before heading to the pay phone. He dialed your number and waited patiently for you to answer.

After a few rings you answered. “Hello?” You asked.

“Darling it’s me, Max! I’m at the motel waiting for you. We have a plane to catch tomorrow my sweet.” He smiled and thought of the new lives you two would lead. 

“Max...I’m not coming.” You said with sadness in your voice. “I’m sorry but I can’t. A life on the run isn’t what I want and I can’t forgive what you did! You casted me aside for power.”

“My darling I’m sorry! I told you how sorry I was and I promise to make it up to you. Please don’t leave me like this...” Max was feeling his heart breaking.

“Take care, Maxwell.” Was all you said before the line was cut off.

“H-Hello? Baby?” Max felt his lip trembling and tears streaming down his face and he put the phone back. He rubbed his face and walked to the motel room to just wait until his flight the next day. 

You were crying softly and your hand was gently rubbing your tummy. “I’m sorry little one...I’m so sorry.” Max had left you a small gift inside you but you wondered if they would ever know their father.


End file.
